


Dream

by Dandalion



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine discuss some Very Important Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

            Blaine jumps out of the car before his mom even has a chance to turn it off, running to the porch and jumping to ring the doorbell, grinning from ear to ear while he waits for someone to answer.

            “Blaine, calm down,” his mother says, chuckling as she makes her way from the car to the porch.

            “I’m just really excited mom, it’s been like a whole week longer than usual!”

            “I know, Blaine, I know.”  Blaine’s mother smiles fondly at her son’s enthusiasm.  He always gets this way when he has play dates with Kurt.

            The door opens revealing Burt Hummel, smiling first down at Blaine who waves and shouts a quick “Hi, sir!” before running past him into the house, then up at Mrs. Anderson who’s shaking her head affectionately and greeting Burt, accepting his offer to chat over some coffee.

            Meanwhile, Blaine has made it up the stairs and to Kurt’s playroom, where he waits impatiently after knocking on the door.  Kurt told him it’s polite to knock if the door is closed, so even though Blaine can hardly wait any longer to see his friend, he does what Kurt said and fidgets until the door is finally creaking open, revealing a smiling Kurt.

            “Kurt!  Yay!”  Blaine exclaims, practically tackling Kurt in a hug and causing the other boy to laugh.  They wrap their arms around each other in a fierce hug, always so happy to see each other, even though they see each other practically every week.  Kurt had been visiting his grandparents last week though, so it’s been twice as long and Blaine missed his best friend so much.

            “What are we doing today, Kurt?” Blaine asks ecstatically, bouncing on his toes after taking his shoes off, his socked feet sliding a bit on the carpet.

            “Why don’t you pick today, Blaine?” Kurt suggests quietly, going to sit at his tea party table.

            Blaine knows that Kurt must not be in a good mood if he’s letting Blaine pick the game.  Most of the time, Kurt is really bossy and always dictates what they play.  Which Blaine doesn’t mind, not at all, because everything Kurt picks is fun and he loves playing with his best friend so he doesn’t care if it’s not always his first pick.  But whenever Kurt tells Blaine to pick, it means he’s been thinking about some Very Important Things. 

Blaine learned this the first time Kurt asked him to pick a game, and when Blaine said he wanted to play house, Kurt burst into tears and started talking about how much he missed his mom.  Blaine held him while they both cried on the floor, letting Kurt sob into his shoulder while talking endlessly about how he kept waking up hoping she would still be there, but she never was.  It was then that Blaine vowed to always be there for Kurt, and to try his hardest to protect him from everything bad ever in any way that he could.  It’s only a best friend’s most important job, after all.

So this time, instead of picking a game and waiting for Kurt to open up about what’s been on his mind, Blaine joins him at the tea party table and asks Kurt what’s up.

“I’ve been wondering lately…what if….we’re all made up?”  Kurt asks, looking at Blaine with a confused expression.

“What’dya mean?” Blaine asks, mirroring Kurt’s face.  He doesn’t get it, but he knows Kurt will explain it to him.

“Like, what if, somewhere out there, there’s a…a giant or something, and it’s sleeping, and our whole world…our whole universe is just that giant’s dream?  And none of this actually…exists.”

“Wow…” Blaine breathes out.  “That is one elaborate dream.”  Kurt cracks a smile at that.  Blaine loves it when he makes Kurt smile.

“It’s just scary, to think that maybe we aren’t real.  I know I _feel_ real, but maybe that’s just the giant’s vivid imagination or something, ya know?  So even if someday, I change the world and everyone everywhere knows who I am…it doesn’t even really matter, because none of it actually happened.”

Kurt doesn’t look like he’s going to cry, which makes Blaine very happy.  Blaine hates Kurt crying almost as much as he loves Kurt’s smile.  Kurt just looks very…thoughtful, that’s the word Blaine is looking for.  Well, he can be thoughtful too.

“I think…that even if we’re just a dream, we still matter.  Because someday, that giant will wake up, and even long after we’re all dead in his dream world, you’ll still have changed the world, and that giant will think: ‘Hey.  Kurt Hummel was a really, really awesome, special, pretty guy who totally made a difference.”  Blaine is proud of himself, especially since Kurt is smiling again at his words, and he thinks he’s done a good job at cheering Kurt up.

“You think I’m pretty?” Kurt asks, smiling bashfully at Blaine, and woah, he totally did not mean to say that out loud.

“Not the point,” Blaine says, blushing and avoiding eye contact.  “The point, Kurt Hummel, is that whether this is dream or real life, you are going to make a difference.  And…I’m really happy to get to watch you do it.”

Blaine looks up to see Kurt’s eyes watering, and he worries because maybe he said the wrong thing and now Kurt’s going to cry and he _hates_ when Kurt cries, but even as a few tears slip down his cheek, Kurt is also smiling, so Blaine figures that they’re happy tears, which he guesses are okay.

“I’m really happy to be your friend, Blaine.  Even if this is all a dream.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, kid!klaine is the absolute best.
> 
> This story archived at http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=6508


End file.
